redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
Here are my archives. Archive I Archive II Archive III Archive IV Archive V December 2010 (continued) Reviews Hey blue just out of curiosity, what games have you reviewed? I've done Dead Rising 2, Fable 3, and Just Cause 2 to name a few(you can see them on my blog page on my profile on other wikis, which you can access through the links on my page) Lord Sunflash I am always watching! I actually post my reviews on gamespot then if I am part of it's wiki I might also put the review there Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Yup -sunflash Have now. And I have to admit that while the games are expensive I usually research games I buy in advance to make sure I'm getting my money's worth(some of the best are Just Cause 2, Fable II, and The Beatles Rock Band) and also if you have friends who own one XBOX live is easily worth the cash. -Sunflash Ok 1. I love NC but my avatar is from the game evil genius whose wiki I am the admin of. and 2. I can recommend some fun games that are T for example Batman: Arkham Asylum is an extremely fun game with awesome fight mechanics. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! I don't watch AVGN because he doesn't really employ the kind of comedy that I like. -Sunflash Actually I just remembered an awesome game that boasts over 400 hours of gameplay. It's called the Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion and I can honestly say that 400 hours is quite plausible. But they have it for PC with an awesome modding kit. It's T and I got it for about 20$ at gamestop. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Woohoo! 5,000 edits! Yes! I won! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 06:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) 5,000 Wow you have finally got up to 5,000 cool its kind of like celebrating your 21 birthday party I'm impressed you have done 5,000 edits I hope to reach that number one of these days but I'll take my time good show Blue.Niko Banks (Talk) , 11:15, December 12, 2010, (UTC) RPG sounds like fun I'll give it a try I finally figured it out RPG (A.K.A) role play game cool I always wanted to do that see you when I have the chance to do so.Niko Banks (Talk) , 02:54, December 12, 2010, (UTC) genuine Ok I was busy doing something earlier on and this stupid Genuine ad keeps on popping up talking about the acivation key and it messes with my avatar I don't care its starting to get on my very last nerve do you know what to do to get rid of genuine.Niko Banks (Talk) , 09:12, December 15, 2010, (UTC) pretty good. My birthday was the 13th of December ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 20:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) yup, I got money :D ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:03, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm alright, I suppose. I just got off school and now preparing for the holidays :P And you? c: Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 05:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Good, how are you? --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 08:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) You sound really busy. I'll stop bothering you. -Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 08:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) 'kay, then. --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 09:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Bluey! I'm happy that you haven't forgotten me. *hugs*--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'What do you fear?']] 09:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) And a happy new years. Also if you want to see it I am getting together a Redwall christmas carol with Gingivere as scrooge. I hope to get it done by the day after tommorow. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Merry Christmas! --SquirrelGuy Talk Page 19:10, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry X-mas to you too, Blue! --Laps Var-Worg Didja miss something...? 20:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks buddy Thanks Blue and merry Christmas to you too I hope you enjoy your Christmas tomorrow and I hope tomorrow is a nice sunny day for the all of us.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:17 December 24, 2010, (UTC). Merry Christmas to you, too! Hope you have a happy new year. --02:49, December 25, 2010 (UTC)Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! Merry Christmas! Have a good day and break!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 17:12, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! Good thing I looked on my talk page before I left, you're not on my update lists so I almost forgot you!--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 17:59, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and Merry Christmas to you. Sorry for the late greeting. Have been away:) --Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead--If you see me, you´re dead 22:16, December 25, 2010 (UTC)